


Mysterious

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison ends up in bed with Kaye. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious

Nobody could have told Kaye she’d end up in Alison’s bed and been believed, but, as she watched her sleep, content at last, Kaye found she was smiling. It had been Boris who lead Alison to her, it had been Boris who trapped them both in Alison’s house to escape the rage of Steph when she discovered Boris had eaten at least one of her chickens… and now here they were. 

Alison had woken slowly, smiling somewhat shyly. 

“Hello…”

“Hello.”

Kaye’s voice was soft, and somewhat tender. 

“You sleep like an angel…”

Her touch was light through Alison’s hair. 

“Do I?”

“Mhm.”

Kaye’s voice softened further as she added. 

“Besides, I think Boris likes me…”


End file.
